Stalker
by Hyemi22465
Summary: this story about YAOI,if you don't like,plis don't read ( ,) Jaejoong seorang penjual informasi yang memanfaatkan perasaan orang-orang jatuh cinta,suati hari datang klien yang meminta bantuan untuk mencari informasi tentang jung yunho. Aish ! summary gagal,miaaaannnnnnn *bungkuk sedalam2nya* (x x")


_**Title : Stalker**_

_**Cast : Member TV5XQ**_

_**Pairing : YunJae**_

_**About story : Yaoi,ooc,and chaptered**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**Mereka bukan milik saya ^^**_

_**Warning !**_

_**Cerita ini terinsipirasi dari komik jepang yang akhir2 ini sering aku baca,sedikit banyak ada beberapa bagian yang aku ubah sesuai kebutuhan cerita bahkan judulnya pun aku ubah,jadi ini bukan plagiatisme karena kalau aku berniat untuk plagiat untuk apa aku memberikan keterangan seperti ini. Tapi,itu semua tergantung menurut para pembaca sekalian jika merasa ini sebagai sebuah plagiat,aku akan hapus,tapi jangan bashing pairingnya ya karena mereka namanya aku catut tanpa ada bayaran royaltinya hehe ^^v**_

_**Dan juga ini hanya cerita cinta boy x boy,kalau kamu tidak menyukainya lebih baik jangan baca,dan jangan bashing para pairingnya karena mereka tidak tau apa-apa ^_^**_

_**Credit : Sugishippo**_

_** Komik : My Beloved Bodyguard.**_

* * *

_**[ Informasion Office ]**_

"nah didalam sebuah agenda yang sedang aku pegang ini terdapat semua informasi tentang minho,anak kelas 2A,"ucap namja cantik dengan senyuman yang melekat diwajahnya,sedangkan _klien _yang ada dihadapannya tersenyum senang karena hasil laporan yang ia tunggu selesai juga.

"wah,gomawo hyung,"namja itu bersiap mengambil agenda yang tergeletak dimeja itu.

"eits~! tak secepat itu taemin-ah," namja cantik itu tersenyum menyeringai dengan alis sebelahnya yang terangkat,namja yang dipanggil taemin tadi mengerti dan mengangguk lalu ia keluarkan amplop kecil berwarna coklat dari kantong blazzernya.

"ah~! aku paham yung,ini sisa pembayarannya,"

"nah,gitu dong~! ini agendanya,senang berbisnis denganmu taemin-ah,"

" hyung,"

Mereka pun berjabat tangan dan saling melemparkan senyum,dan namja cantik itu senang karena kali ini dia berhasil lagi membantu orang yang sedang jatuh cinta agar bisa dekat dengan orang yang ia sukai melalui informasi yang ia cari tentang apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai orang yang disuruh targetnya untuk mencari tahu. Walaupun semua itu tetap ada bayarannya,ayolah setiap pekerjaan itu tetap membutuhkan upah bukan. Sekalipun pekerjaan itu membuntuti orang.

* * *

_._

__Jaejoong Pov__

Aku sedang menghitung uang sisa pembayaran yang taemin berikan tadi. Oh! Mari ku perkenalkan diriku dulu,namaku Kim Jaejoong,aku kelas 3-C yang sedang berada di semester akhir dan aku bersekolah di Toho High School,sekolah itu adalah sekolah elit dan tempat murid-murid berprestasi dengan IQ diatas rata-rata,bersyukur otakku lumayan encer jadi aku dapat beasiswa untuk bisa masuk sekolah ini. Namun,kenapa aku bekerja seperti ini? Karena aku rasa pekerjaan itu lumayan menghasilkan,kantor tidak resmiku ini ada di ruang konseling yang jarang dipakai. Walaupun dulu-dulu aku harus sedikit memaksa kepala sekolah agar mengizinkanku.

Dan asal tau saja di Seol ini aku sebatang kara tak ada sanak saudara. Abeoji dan omoni tinggal dikampung halamanku,_Gwang-ju._ Pekerjaan ini membantuku untuk membayar biaya flat yang aku sewa selama aku tinggal di Seol jadi aku tidak ingin membebani keluargaku,mereka masih bisa mencukupi kebutuhan uang jajanku yang pas-pasan saja aku sudah bersyukur.

"hyung,uangmu banyak traktir aku makan hyung," namja tinggi menjulang itu tiba-tiba masuk tanpa diundang,dia mendudukan dirinya dikursi depanku,aku hanya melirik lalu kembali menghitung uangku. Ini Shim Changmin,namja dengan tinggi hampir menyamai tiang listrik,dia dongsaeng sekaligus sahabat yang aku punya. Dia berasal dari keluarga yang cukup berada,jadi untuk membayar separuh uang flat dan kehidupannya,dia tak terlalu kesulitan.

"aku harus mengumpulkan uang untuk membiayai ujian kita yang hampir dekat changmin-ah,kapan-kapan saja ne?,"

"oke deh aku mengerti hyung,"

"tapi kalau aku membawa satu orang _klien _untukmu apa kau mau mentraktirku?,"katanya lagi. Aku menghentikan aktivitasku yang sedang hitung-menghitung dan menatap changmin dengan serius.

"ha? yang benar?! mana orangnya? baiklah,aku janji aku akan mentraktirmu kalau aku sudah selesai melakukan pekerjaan yang disuruh oleh _klien_ yang kau bawa,"

"deal ! sebentar aku panggilkan," lalu changmin beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar. Aku pun merapikan diri agar terlihat berwibawa sebagai seorang _stalker. _Hihi..aku terlalu berlebihan.

"Hm..," terlihat seorang yeoja manis dan anggun berdiri tepat disebelah changmin.

"ini orangnya hyung dia teman sekelasku di kelas 3-A,namanya Jessica Jung,"tukas changmin menerangkan.

"annyeong sunbae,mohon bantuannya," yeoja itu membungkuk kecil sambil tertunduk,wajahnya terlihat dingin dan terkesan angkuh. Aku tak suka melihatnya.

"silahkan duduk jessica-ssi," aku berusaha bersikap ramah dan mempersilahkannya duduk.

Dia pun duduk lalu menyerahkan sebuah map,aku yakin ini adalah target yang harus aku cari tau informasi tentangnya.

"sunbae,didalam map ini ada photo orang yang aku suka dan cek sebagai uang muka untuk sunbae,sisanya aku lunasi jika sunbae sudah memberikan semua informasi tentang orang itu,"jelas jessica dengan wajah datarnya. Cih,sombongnya! baru kali ini aku dapat _klien _dengan wajah menyeramkan seperti ini padahal _klien-klien _yang lain akan tersenyum dengan wajah malu-malu dan mata yang berkilauan penuh harap agar aku berhasil mendapatkan informasi gerutuku dalam hati.

Aku pun membuka map itu dan cukup terkejut dengan photo yang ada didalam map ini. Inikan Jung Yunho,teman sekelasku dia memang populer karena ketampanannya dan pesonanya yang membuat yeoja-yeoja sering berteriak histeris,tapi dia juga populer sebagai seorang raja pembohong. Sepertinya pekerjaan kali ini cukup berat,hanya saja jika mempertimbangkan angka yang tertera di cek,jumlah itu cukup besar untuk ukuran uang muka. Aku memang tidak memberi patokan harga khusus untuk jasaku,tapi berhubung _klien-klien _ku berasal dari anak orang kaya,mereka suka memberikan jumlah angka pembayaran yang menurut versiku itu cukup fantastis.

"bagaimana? apa sunbae bersedia?,"tanya jessica membuyarkan lamunanku.

"terima saja hyung,uang mukanya cukup besarkan"bisik changmin yang sedari tadi berdiri disampingku.

Aku masih sedikit menimang-nimang tentang tawaran kali ini,namun akhirnya setelah cukup lama memikirkan aku memutuska untuk menerimanya saja,toh yunho satu kelas denganku,sedikitnya itu lumayan memudahkan pekerjaanku nanti.

"te-tentu jessica-ssi,aku terima pekerjaan ini,"jawabku sambil tersenyum kecut.

Jessica pun menyeringai kecil setelah puas mendapat jawaban dariku lalu ia segera berpamitan keluar. Changmin mengantarnya sampai depan pintu.

"hyung,sepertinya targetmu ini sedikit sulit loh kau yakin akan berhasil hyung?,"tanya changmin,ada sedikit nada khawatir yang aku tangkap dari nada bicaranya.

"ne,aku akan berusaha lebih keras untuk mencari tau tentang yunho,jangan khawatir," aku tersenyum simpul seraya mengambil blazzerku yang tergantung dibelakang pintu.

"tapi,yunho hyung itu orang yang cukup misterius hyung bahkan tidak ada orang yang tau dimana dia tinggal dan siapa orang tuanya,"

"kajja! aku traktir kau makan sesuai perjanjian kita,jangan cemas lagi ya," aku mengusap rambut changmin dengan sayang selayakny sayang seorang hyung terhadap dongsaengnya. Ah iya,aku lupa memberitahu changmin ini sahabatku,dia lebih muda 1 tahun dariku. Tak perlu dijelaskan seberapa encer otaknya sampai kami bisa sama-sama dikelas 3 sekarang,prestasi belajarnya membuat dia lompat kelas. Kami berkenalan waktu upacara penerimaan siswa baru

Aku dan changmin keluar dari 'kantor'ku untuk segera pulang karena hari ini sudah senja,dan waktunya untuk masak makan malam. Tapi,berhubung aku sudah janji akan mentraktir changmin,mungkin kali ini aku tidak perlu masak malam.

* * *

.

.

.

_TBC _

_bagaimana? apa masih mau lanjut atau dihapus aja readers? terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah sudi membaca (untuk kalian juga silent reader) :D jika berkenan minta review boleh kan ya? hehehehe.. _

_saranghae~! ^_^_


End file.
